thedatnetworkfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 31 - The Night Hag Cometh
Opening Text "Ugh...Another episode...With everyone alive. Jim Jam please...I'm begging you...Please get rid of: Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. At the very least steal more souls...Or destroy some items...Please? Do it for me. The intro text. Sometimes I take a really long time thinking of a final bit of text to put here. But, then I think: does it really matter? Will anyone ever care? Does anyone pause this part of the video and read my carefully crafted, witty, and often times meaningful tags? Is Blair Peterson going to document these in the wiki? Will we ever see the wiki? Is it just a myth, like dry land? And, as I'm an intro text that only exists in the moments before a show, will I ever know that he has finished? That anyone as read? Or am I destined to always be a disembodied voice? Forever alone. Never having a wiki? I mean, he takes longer than Adam Rady to finish things. And that's like...a long time. Oh, wiki, how I long to know of your existence as a means to validate my own. Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "When last we met, the heroes came face to face with the avatar of Woe. Woe offered them gifts, though the nature of the offering seemed suspect. He spoke of ascension, transformation, and power, leaving the heroes wondering what would happen to them if they accepted. As it turned out, Woe did not intend to give them a choice. Once it became clear that the Krag Krew was less than excited to join the shadows, Woe departed, leaving them to face his minions who were tasked with bringing them into the fold whether they liked it or not. They defeated these shadow kytons, though the cost of battle made it impossible for them to continue their journey to Trapsborough. Nearly crippled from the strength draining touch of the kyton warriors, they turned back toward Anderley in the morning. In Anderley, Markus took to the archives, seeking information on Woe, the shadow plane, and the night hag that still plagued his dreams. He relinquished the protection of the amulet that had kept him hidden from the hag, and actively turned his attention to seeking her in the dreamscape that had come to him every night. But as he sought her, she too sought him, and her power began to drain the life from him. With every day that passed, the party learned more and more about how to combat their enemy, but it was costing Markus his very life essence. They had to decide whether to continue the research for some weakness they could exploit, or go after the hag to end the fight, once and for all. When the hag kidnapped an innocent child, the decision seemed impossible to delay any further. The party went to an alleyway Markus had visited several times in the dreamscape, hoping it bore some connection to the hag. They found a secret door hidden by magic, leading down into a basement. And we all know what lies in the basement. Everyone: Hags! Diana: Dead bodies. Jim: That is where we join you now, standing at the top of the stairs, stale air washing over you from below like the fetid breath of some loathsome beast. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes * There was 62 eligible shares on Twitter * Norse Foundry – Blue Striped Agate Dice Set Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1